How things were
by ScarMaskWarrior
Summary: Alternate Timeline What if Zero Joined the Night Class and What if Zero was losing himself faster than everyone thought? This is a quick oneshot about how it would have gone down theres some KanameXZero, if you sorta squint.


**AHHHHHHHHHH I AM SORRY THIS ISNT AN UPDATE FOR MY OTHER STORIES!**

**Ok so this story is an Alternate timeline, like if Zero joined the night class instead of the day class.**

**Probably KanameXZero with a little Yuki in there.**

**Ok so gg lets begin. **

**(Line Break)**

Yuki Cross was busy doing what she does every night; keep the raging teenaged girls away from the Night Class.

"Not fair! We want to see! You're not the only one allowed too!" One girl screamed, if Yuki could recall she used to be very good friends with that girl.

But none of the girls in the day class enjoyed her company once she became the only thing in their way.

"Look! Their they are!" Another screamed, Yuki knew she was going to be trampled unless, Yuki drew her flare gun.

Nothing special about this gun in particular, it would shoot fake bullets to scare the girls, and a few guys, away.

Yuki fired 3 rounds into the mob of girls and they quickly dispersed screaming.

"Thank you once again Yuki…" Kaname thanked her as he walked to class.

"Oh, uh.. Your very welcome." She replied as the others walked to class.

"Yuki you didn't hurt anyone did you?" Asked Zero, Yuki shook her head no but didn't look directly at Zero.

She couldn't bear to look at what Zero was becoming.

When they joined True Cross, her father and Zero told Yuki the awful truth of the night class.

They were all vampires,

And Zero would be joining them.

(Line Break)

"Why don't you look at me anymore Yuki?" Zero asked, Yuki looked at the ground, mustering up all the courage she had, she opened her mouth to reply.

"Zero, come on, you're going to be late." Kaname called, Zero nodded Yuki a goodbye and walked away.

"That's why you idiot, I can't bear to see you lose yourself." She whispered.

Continuing her train of thought from before, when Yuki found out that Zero was a vampire she also learned of his inescapable fate.

Well almost inescapable.

Kaname explained that Zero could be saved from insanity if he became his servant, it would keep him sane for the longest time.

At first Yuki was positive Zero would disagree, there was no way he would let himself become a slave to a vampire.

So it makes it easier to imagine the shocked expression she had on her face when Zero agreed.

(Line Break)

Zero caught up to Kaname is record time, and they continued walking to class.

"Yuki never ceases to amaze me…" Kaname says while walking.

"Me either… she has changed a lot since we began here." Zero replies keeping pace next to Kaname.

While they were walking Kaname somehow tripped over something, and about a million Day class girls appeared out of nowhere.

"Kaname are you hurt?!" One shouted

"Let us care for you" Another yelped.

Before any of them could lay a hand on him, Zero was at his side helping him up.

"Looks like I'm fine girls, you should be going to bed. Sweet dreams." Kaname purred as Zero helped him walk away.

Once they were down the hall Kaname moved to have Zero let go of him.

"Are you hurt master?" Zero said meekly, his eyes blood red and hazy.

"Come on now Zero, snap out of that." Kaname said clapping his hands in front of Zero hoping to bring the vampire back to himself.

Zeros eyes turn to a lilac fuchsia, not their original purple but close enough.

"S-Sorry." He muttered as they continued to class.

Kaname contemplated how much Yuki would hate him if he treated Zero like an actual slave.

(Line Break)

Zero shook his head hard; he was losing himself to his insanity.

"Kaname…"Zero choked out from his bed, he was so friggin hungry!

"I know Zero; just hold on let me close the curtains." Kaname replied, no you perverts they don't sleep together but they do share a room.

Something Kaname has insisted to keep Zero from getting out during the day.

Kaname presented his wrist to Zero, originally he would have bitten it himself but now a days it satisfied Zero longer if he did it himself.

Zero drank from Kanames wrist for what seemed like hours, his eyes a vibrant purple again, but the fire that had once been there was gone.

"If my teacher could see me…"Zero gagged as he curled into himself.

"He would kill me" He continued through choked sobs, Kaname sighed and went to the bathroom to clean his wrist.

Kaname heard the sobbing cease in the other room, when he returned he found Zero looking around, as if lost.

"Zero? Are you alright?" Kaname asked him, he wasn't expecting the next thing from Zero.

"Do you want help cleaning your cut master?" Zero asked his eyes once again red.

"What? Zero come on, you just drank my blood! You can't be gone already." Kaname replied walking over to the other student.

"I'm right here master, I'm not gone" Zero replied, his eyes held a childish innocence, like Kaname was the only thing he knew.

"Come on stop this, Zero." Kaname said and began snapping and clapping in front of his face, hoping to wake the boy up.

"Stop what?" Zero replied confused and a bit startled by the sudden noises made by the other vampire.

Kaname held out his wrist to the other vampire, he gave a nod expecting Zero to drink again.

But what Zero did sent him into shock.

Zero began to quietly and softly lick Kanames wounds, as if he was unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"No! Drink it! Now!" Kaname ordered, Zero quickly obliged and drank his blood.

Hoping Zero would be himself again Kaname let out a sigh of relief.

Even if it was against his pureblood instinct, Kaname had grown feelings for Zero and he couldn't picture him a submissive servant.

"Thank you, master" Zero said as he pulled away from Kaname.

Zeros eyes were still a hazy red colour, and he looked totally blank.

"No." Kaname said staring into them.

(Line Break)

"What do you mean Zero is gone!?" Yuki shouted, fighting back tears, as Kaname explained to her that Zeros sanity had finally given out.

"I don't know, he shouldn't have lost it, my blood should have kept him sane for, a hundred years at least." Kaname explained, his voice pleading, as if he didn't want to believe it himself.

"Where is he?" Yuki asked, her voice demanding and mad.

"Don't worry, he's in our room. I will never _ever_ see him as a real servant." Kaname explained.

Yuki felt a little better, Kaname would treat Zero as a person and not a slave; Yuki would make sure.

"I want to see him, now." Yuki demands, Kaname nods and gets up, gesturing her to follow.

(Line break)

Yuki was sitting on a couch, next to her was her father, and across from them was Kaname and Zero.

It had taken at least 4 minutes of persuading to get Zero to sit on the couch.

(Flash Back)

"Zero come on, we have to go talked to Yuki, you remember her right?" Kaname pleaded, Yuki and the headmaster were waiting in the foyer.

"No! I don't like that girl, she smells like a pureblood but isn't one! It hurts my head master please don't make me go outside!" Zero pleaded, sobbing and clinging to his bead post.

"Zero, yes, she is a pureblood. She just doesn't remember. So you are right and will you come down now?" Kaname asked gently.

"A-are you getting rid of me?" Zero asked meekly.

"No Zero, you're staying here." Kaname assured, and the boy climbed down and followed Kaname.

(End Flash Back)

"So, Zero, What do you remember?" Yuki asked, Zero looked at her and turned a little green.

"I remember master… and, drinking his blood." Zero says softly, he looked as if he was in the midst of a horrid migraine.

"Anything else?" Yuki hears her father add.

"N-not really… I'm sorry." Zero says looking down at his feet.

"It's quite alright Zero…" Kaname says putting his hand on Zeros head and beginning to play with his hair.

"Kaname I need to speak to you privately" The headmaster spoke and began walking behind the wall.

Yuki sat with Zero, who looked very uncomfortable with being alone without Kaname.

"How long do you think they're going to talk?" Zero asked nervously, his toes curling and his feet moving.

"I don't know… But it won't be long." Yuki replied gently, not wanting to make this new Zero worry.

"NO! ABSOLOUTELY NOT!" Kaname shouts beginning to get infuriated.

"Kaname I think it's best for Zero." Yukis father replied sternly.

"No! I gave him my word! He's staying with me!" Kaname shouts, at this Zero gets up and runs over to him.

Zero wraps both his arms around Kanames waist and buries his head into his chest.

"I don't want to leave my master! I don't!" Zero crys are muffled by the shirt but his message is heard.

"I won't let you take Zero headmaster. I'm sorry but he needs me right now." Kaname explains and walks back to their room, Zero following him.

(Line Break)

"No fair! Let us see the night class!" Most of the girls shouted, they were persistent as ever and it was making Yuki nuts.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yuki roars, quieting every other girl down.

"What makes you think they want to see you!? HUH!? The night class is beautiful and if any of you were you would be in the night class too! BUT YOU'RE NOT SO GET YOUR UGLY ASS' BACK TO YOUR DORMS!" Yuki continues, the girls run away crying.

The night class begins walking to class, but two of the students are missing.

Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu.

Kaname has decided to have one of the teachers sent to the Night class dorms so Zero could still continue his studies.

Yukis father didn't protest, and now that's how things were.

**(ok im done nao)**

**Yea this is a one shot. **

**So derp derp derp.**

**GG Im done tell me what ya thing**

**BYE**


End file.
